Never bet with Blue!
by raven.kid24
Summary: Just Blue and Gansey being idiots. And making a bet!


Actually it wasn't his exactly. Who could think of this kind of mess inviting his best friends to a concert of his favourite band Bastille. But when he finally mentioned it Blue freaked out. ,,Did you just say Bastille? You mean this amazing Indie rock band from England." Blue was about to explode from hyperventilating. ,,Calm down Blue it's just a band." Ronan said. Just in a second Blue turned her head focused Ronan, seized him by the collar and hissed:,,If you ever repeat that it'll be the last time you had balls." Then she got back to Gansey to squeeze out every information he had about the band. Ronan really confused couldn't reply for a moment. ,,That was really creepy." He finally gasped. ,,Never fight with a fan especially when it's a girl." Adam said. He was not so happy about getting to a concert but seeing Blue freaking out like this he didn't think it would be good for his health to mention his opinion. Instead he asked ,,So when it'll be?" ,,Tonight." Gansey looked a bit sorry and wanted to apologize but Blue caught him off. ,,I need to dress up! Maybe I should get some new clothes." She craped her bag, said goodbye to the boys and left Monmouth. ,,Why Gansey? Just why?" Ronan was staring at his best friend with a really confused glance. ,,It's my favourite band too! Okay?"Gansey said and looked after some papers Blue threw off when she took her bag. ,,You don't have to come if don't want to." ,,But while staying at home you'll pass a great and exciting concert." Noah appeared beside Ronan smirking at him ,,and you'll have to worry about certain parts of your body so you have the choice.",,Wait until I throw you out off a window again!" Ronan reached for Noah but he sprang beside laughing and running away from his friend. ,,Jerks." Adam said but smiled pleased. ,,I totally agree." Gansey concurred looked really pissed.

After waiting ten minutes in the pig hoping Blue getting outside in time , all boys were glad she finally managed it to slid in the passenger seat. Usually being Ronan's place ,he had to get away because this lovesick guy he called his friend and wanted to have Blue by his side. For Ronan himself he didn't protest. The backseat wasn't bad .Not only Blue hadn't a chance to nerve him anymore also he could sit next to Adam, who smiled shyly at him when he looked out for catching Calla talk to Gansey. ,,If you three try to do something you'll regret I'm going to kill each of you in the most painful way I knew." Gansey gulped but nodded and Calla left them to get into the House.

The drive took five hours, which wasn't really long but it sufficed for Ronan and Adam to fell asleep. ,,How cute!" Blue said when she looked at the backseat. Adam slept with his head on Ronan's shoulder, while Ronan just felt asleep against the seat. To know what happened at his back seat Gansey took a short glance into the mirror and let out a brief laugh. ,,I hope Ronan doesn't dream some dangerous stuff to bring back." ,,That's the only thought you have?" ,, What do you mean." ,,Look at these little candies! They could be such a cute couple!" Blue totally shipped them until she had recognized Ronan's hidden feelings for Adam. And seeing Adam sleeping against Ronan was great. ,,What the heck are you talking about." Gansey panicked a bit and looked really confused. ,,Do you want me to tell that my best friends should be dating?" ,,Why not?" ,,Because , because I don't know. They're just friends okay!" Gansey didn't want to continue this conversation. ,,They're not just friends!"

,, Wanna bet?"

Gansey smirked and Blue flushed. ,,If you want! I bet they'll go to bed with each other tonight!" She crossed her arms around her chest and starred out of the window. Gansey laughed and drove the last hours to the concert.

The concert itself was amazing. They played Pompeii, Icarus , Get home and a new single called Laughter Lines. Blue sang along all songs and danced around. Giggling and smiling. And so did Gansey. He loved it seeing Blue happy and he loved the band. But in his mind was this stupid bet they made, he really hoped Blue would forget it. The prize for Blue was driving the Camaro and Gansey couldn't forget it and Adam being completely drank made Gansey worried. He didn't know how Adam managed it to get so heavily drunk. After spending a little time in a crowd for snacks he came back with some crisps and so full he almost fell on the ground. ,,Come little douchebag." Ronan said and helped Adam to their friends. When Blue saw Ronan wrapping his arm around Adam's back to hold him up she smirked and throw a meaningful glance at Gansey. Gansey made a bad face and looked straight at the stage where Dan Smith and Kyle Simmons beating with drumsticks onto a drum.

This is the rhythm of the night,

The night,

Oh yeah,

The rhythm of the night,

This is the rhythm of my life,

My life,

Oh yeah,

The rhythm of my life!

,,So amazing! I want to dance." Adam laughed and took Ronan with him. ,,Yeah let's dance!" Blue screamed and started odd dance moves. Gansey just looked a bit angry and regretted this fucking bet. But he tried to enjoy this night and danced with his crush.

By the time the concert ends the gang had to find a hotel because the pig was wrecked again. ,,Fucking hell." Gansey cursed and hit his forehead against the steering wheel. So they left the pig and took a taxi to a hotel in the city. Blue, Ronan and Adam sat jammed on the backseat while Gansey talked with the twenty three year old taxi driver about ancient kings. The man seemed like a real expert in this area and Gansey was so focused on him he didn't noticed what happened at the backseat. Adam's head laid at Ronan' shoulder, his lips nearly touched his ear and his hand laid on Ronan's thigh. _Oh my god! It'll happen! I'll drive the Camaro! Yes! Best day of my life. Blue couldn't help but grinning the entire drive._

,,Mr. Gansey here are the keys for the rooms." The manager said and gave two keys to Gansey. He thanked him and went to his friends who sat on a green couch at the corner of the room. To his surprise Adam was on top of Ronan and kissed him deeply and wild. ,,Fucking shit" Gansey whispered and just in time Blue appeared beside him. ,,As I said . Be prepared for the longest drive ever. Camaro yeah I'll drive the Camaro camarooo!This is the rhythm of my life!" she sang into his ear. Gansey growled. He yelled at his friends to stop fucking on an old sofa and get their arses to the rooms.

When he tried to sleep on the sofa in the room he shared with Blue, Gansey heard some distinguish noises coming from the room next to them where Ronan and Adam stayed.

And Blue yelled from the bed ,,As I said!"

The next Sunday after the Concert Blue stood next to the Camaro and waited for Gansey delivering her the keys. ,,Thank you very much." She said and slid into the driver's seat. ,, Okay Gansey. Why is little Blue allowed to drive the Camaro." Ronan asked standing behind Adam and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist. Gansey hesitated . ,,Just some bet we made!" Blue yelled from the driver's nodded and joined Blue. ,,We'll see again when Blue gets sick of it!" ,,Which'll never happened!" Blue smirked and drove the Camaro out of the parking Lot.

Never bet with Blue!


End file.
